


when we hide these little sins (again)

by decapitatedman_png



Category: Slipknot (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breathplay, Choking, Choking Kink, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Spanking, Wall Sex, corey is horny, everyone is eavesdropping, first fic, im sorry, jim is fucked up, jim is trying to peacefully drink coffee, this is a mess, uh yeah, vol 3 era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:36:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28849182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decapitatedman_png/pseuds/decapitatedman_png
Summary: jim is just trying to drink some coffee and corey is a horny fucker
Relationships: Jim Root/Corey Taylor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	when we hide these little sins (again)

**Author's Note:**

> the title is a prelude 3.0 lyric
> 
> hornycoreyhornycoreyhornycorey

It's currently one in the afternoon, and Jim had just woken up. He's on the couch, sitting criss-cross-apple-sauce, enjoying his now third cup of coffee.

He's really just chilling, thinking. Not really worried about what the others are doing, but it _must_ be something stupid because the entire band seems to only share one brain cell. _And it seems that Sid is always trying to set it ablaze._

He chuckles softly at the joke he made in his head, he loves Sid, Sid is awesome.

" _Whatcha laughin' at Jamie?"_

A voice came from behind him, and before he could make out whos it was, his short black mop was yanked backward. He shuts his eyes and groans for two reasons: 1) because he _loves_ getting his hair pulled, it's such a turn on for him, and 2) because he spilled lukewarm coffee all over himself when his hair was yanked.

He opened his eyes and was caught off guard when he saw the candy-floss hair. At first, he thought it was Mick because they always fucked around like that. Play fighting, you know? Punching each other, kicking each other, letting Mick fuck his throat... _the usual._ With his neck craned backward like this, he was forced to look the smaller man in the eye. He saw something there, but couldn't quite identify it, hunger? Lust?

He was yanked from his thoughts when the man pulled him into a sloppy kiss. Kind of like the one from Spider-Man if you wanted to make a very bad analogy. It was rough, and he made a soft noise when Corey bit his upper lip, eventually pulling away and ending the kiss. He let go of Jim's hair and let his head fall forward. Jim set down his now half-full cup of coffee down on the table next to the couch and got up. Now, standing in front of Corey, he took his hand as he led him to the bedroom. _It was only now he remembered what hooking up with Corey entailed._

Once they got into the room, Corey shut and locked the door. He turned back to Jim and pulled him down by his hair, bringing him into a rough kiss. There was no place for being gentle here, and Jim was reminded of this when Corey shoved his tongue so far down his throat he wanted to gag. Corey pulled away and reached up to grab Jim by his neck, pushing him up against the wall. Jim let his head fall back and thunk into the wall as Corey applied more pressure, _god he loved this._

_"I bet you like this don't you Jamie? Fuckin' slut."_

Jim groaned. He did like this. He liked it so fucking much. He nodded and Corey applied more pressure, causing him to gasp for air.

_"I'm gonna have fun with you today Jamie."_

Corey let go of Jim's neck, and he gasped for air. Corey smirked at the state Jim was in. He was sweaty, face-flushed, and coughing as he swallowed as much air as he could. He picked Jim's chin up with his index finger so he could look the taller man in the eye, his eyes were glossy, glazed with a look of pure need. He reached down and pulled down his pajama pants so that they were bunched around his knees. There was an obvious tent in the taller man's boxers, and Jim turned his head to the side to try and hide the embarrassment on his face.

It was no use, for Corey had already noticed, and made the decision to slowly rub Jim through his boxers. Jim's eyes widening at the sudden action.

" _Aww, Jamie, look at how hard you are for meee,"._ Immediately after Corey said this, he reached up and yanked Jim's head down by his hair, earning another groan from the taller man. He had to admire the situation, Jim hard and being humiliated by the fact that Corey was forcing him to watch himself getting touched. He smirked again at the way Jim looked right now, red in the face, panting, and trembling as Corey started to thumb the tip of his dick through his boxers. The friction was great, the fabric being rubbed against his sensitive head was just about to become too much, and before he knew it, he was begging.

" _Fuck me! P-please..."_ Jim whined

Without hesitation, Corey flipped Jim around so his abdomen was flush with the wall. The taller man panting, anxious and practically shaking with anticipation of what's to come next. He was only in this position for so long until Corey reached around and jerked his hips backward. He was now bent over, and Jim let out a gasp of surprise when Corey smacked his ass.

" _Is this what you want? You want me to fuck you against this wall so hard the whole house can hear?"_

Jim didn't answer, he only whimpered in response. Corey snickered at this, and swiftly pulled down Jim's boxers so they were bunched around his knees along with his pants. Jim's breath hitched when Corey took his index finger and rubbed at Jim's dangerously exposed entrance. " _You ready Jamie?"_ Corey asked. He quickly nodded and before he knew it, Corey had spit on his two fingers and roughly slammed them into Jim. Jim moaned at the intrusion, it wasn't a new sensation, he's been with everyone in the house but he knew that Corey was one of the best. He let out a drawn-out groan when the fingers started to move and moaned loudly when they curled, purposefully rubbing at that bundle of nerves that made him drool. He whined when another finger was added, the stretch and burn making the pleasure that much more intense.

He whined once again when Corey removed his fingers but quickly snapped his mouth shut when Corey smacked his ass hard enough to leave a mark. " _Shut the fuck up Peach. You wouldn't want me to stop now, would you?_ " Corey asked, and Jim quickly shook his head no, he didn't think he was capable of making a coherent noise at that point.

He heard Corey spit on his hand to lube up his cock, and bit his bottom lip when he heard Corey moan at his own touch. He held his breath when Corey pressed the tip of his dick to his entrance and quickly moved his hand from the wall to cover his mouth when he pushed in, he had to use all his willpower to hold in that scream of pleasure. That so-called "willpower", was quickly brushed away when Corey pulled out almost all the way and slammed roughly back inside of him, Jim moaned loudly. He wasn't given a moment to adjust.

Corey kept up his actions, quickly slamming into Jim again and again. Jim moaned and whined obnoxiously when Corey angled his hips just right so he could nail his prostate with every deep thrust into him. His thighs started to quiver with the amount of pleasure being brought to him. He could feel the warmth growing in his stomach after a few more thrusts from Corey, and soon, he was begging for release.

" _Fu-uck, OH. C-orey I'm go-nna c-cum!"_ Jim shrieked.

" _No the fuck you aren't, not until I say you can,"_ Corey responded.

 _"P-PLEASEEE,"_ Jim whined.

Corey answered his question by smacking his ass again and going impossibly faster, just to make this harder for Jim. As soon as he thought the pleasure couldn't be any more intense, Corey wrapped his hand around Jim's neck and squeezed. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he dragged his nails down the length of the wall, so deep that there were scratch marks left on the already chipping paint. His cries got louder and louder, and eventually, Corey got sick of this. He used the hand he was choking Jim with to shove two fingers into the waiting man's mouth. Jim didn't need to be told what to do, he sucked on the fingers in between sharp gasps for air.

" _F-fuck, you can, c-um now,"_ Corey groaned as he spilled himself into Jim, and with a moan of pleasure, Jim came as well.

Jim would've fallen over a long time ago if it weren't for Corey holding him up with his firm grip on his waist. But after a few minutes of recovery, Corey let go of him and dropped him like a ragdoll, tucking himself back into his pants.

He walked the few feet over to the door and turned back to Jim. He was fucked out and laying breathlessly on the scratchy carpet below them. He unlocked the door and scoffed, walking out and revealing his bandmates smirking at Corey as he disappeared down the hallway.

_What a fucking slut._

**Author's Note:**

> GUYS I DID IT, I REMADE IT. I HOPE U LIKE IT NOW :DDD
> 
> (also no disrespect to those involved in the story, it’s just a work of fiction)


End file.
